1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a projection screen, and more particularly, to a projection screen spliced with a plurality of projection plates.
2. Description of Related Art
An interactive projection system is a type of projection system that allows a user to perform touch operations on a projection screen, and a touch operation area of the projection screen is configured to receive touch inputs executed by the user.
In general, the projection screen needs to have a sufficiently large projection surface for a projection device to project an image, and the conventional 100-inch projection screen would have an even larger size after the addition of other structural parts such as an outer frame and so forth. This type of large-size projection screen is not convenient in terms of transportation, and sizes of common elevators and doors might not be large enough for the large-size projection screen to enter. As a result, crane machines and tools are required for the transportation of the projection screen, and thus transportation and installation costs of the projection screen would be substantially increased.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.